May The Dead Be Living
by KousukeAsazuki
Summary: [on hiatus] Most twins, despite their differences, are inseparable. When Kanone's brother dies, however, he embarks on a mission to retrieve his lost sibling from the grips of death. How far will he go to bring back what is nearest to him?


I was thinking through ideas that forced themselves into my head, and finally found one I liked. It's getting... fairly close to Christmas time, so I thought I'd write a fic in honor of that. So, with that said, enjoy!

A/N: This fic will be heavy on the angst, so break out the tissues!

* * *

"Come on, hurry up." A soft southern accent floated through the air, carried on the falling snowflakes. "If I knew any better, I'd say you had bricks tied to your feet." A laugh was cut short as a cold ball of snow hit its target-- the face of an olive-eyed brunette.

Green eyes narrowed before rolling back as the younger one shook his head, "Perhaps if I weren't carrying all the presents, I could move faster." Kanone pointed out.

"You? I'm the one with all the bags." The elder twin protested, motioning to his arms, which were strung with the handles of plastic bags carrying everything from neatly wrapped gifts to food and drinks.

"Why did we have to do all the shopping again?" The less-loaded down one wondered, cocking his head to the side.

"Because Kagami would buy all candy and uncle Hakkai is too busy getting everything set up?" Came the guess.

"Ah, right." Kanone nodded his agreement, "Just like every year."

"Well, it's not that bad." Kalelle, Kanone's older (by a minute) twin brother offered, "We could be alone for Christmas. That would be awful."

"Yeah, right." He breezed by his brother, knocking on the door of the house they had stopped in front of, "Like any of us would ever be alone. This family wouldn't _let _us be alone."

"That's good, though." A soft smile crossed the older boy's face, "It's nice not to be alone." A quick kiss was placed on Kanone's temple, "Which is why, as much of a pain as you are, I wouldn't trade you for the world."

Kanone ignored the insult, even he had to admit he was a royal annoyance, and smirked faintly, offering a slight gesture of affection by returning a kiss to the other one's cheek, "It wouldn't be the same without you, that's for sure." A small sigh then escaped his lips as he raised his hand to knock on the locked door once again.

_**End Flashback**_

Olive eyes darted up at a knock on his door. The picture frame that Kanone had been holding was set down on the small table next to his chair and a sigh rushed from his throat. He slowly stood up, glancing out the large window that normally would show a small garden of gardenias and a lush, green forest beyond that, which expanded for miles. Today, however, and for the next month or two, the flowers were dead and the branches bare as they were covered with layer after freezing layer of powdery, white snow. Kanone didn't mind the snow until a year ago when Kalelle scarred him and made him all but hate winter time. He glanced up again as the knock came a second time. Muttering under his breath about carolers and untimely deaths, he made his way to the door. It swung open to reveal a smiling brunette with identical olive green eyes, carrying a few packages.

"Merry Christmas!" he shouted, a bit excitedly.

A faint smile had to cross Kanone's lips at the other one's attitude-- he was always happy about anything. "Merry Christmas." He whispered in return, a sudden pang of longing running through him. He shook it off and stepped aside, "Come on in, where's uncle Hakkai?"

"I don't know." He confessed, looking back, "Father?"

An expectant man in his late twenties with dark blue hair and black eyes was standing behind him, quirking an eyebrow, "Yes, Kagami?" A smirk crossed his face as the younger one stumbled back a little.

"Oh." He turned his sights to Kanone again, "Found him!"

A small chuckle sounded as Hakkai patted the look a like's head and turned his attention to Kanone, "How have you been?"

After a moment, Kanone just shrugged and headed inside, earning a sigh from Hakkai and a confused look from Kagami. At the latter's questioning gaze, the older man just shook his head and followed him into Kanone's house. They found the teen in the living room where there were little to no signs of Christmas. Kagami pouted and looked at Kanone, "You didn't even get a tree?"

Kanone simply shook his head, "Didn't get around to it." He muttered, "You guys hungry?"

"Uh huh!" Kagami said, nodding and smiling.

A faint smile crossed Kanone's lips as he ruffled the other boy's hair and motioned into the dining room and the food laid out on the table, "Have at it." He offered. Quickly taking the suggestion, Kagami plopped down in a seat and grabbed a plate, beginning to pile food on it. With a soft sigh, Kanone retired back to his living room and took his place back in the chair he had started out in. Looking up, he saw his uncle watching him, "Not hungry?"

"Not really." Hakkai confessed, "Are you alright?"

The brunette tensed slightly at the question, "I'm fine." He mumbled.

"Are you really?" he pressed.

"I..." He trailed off, shaking his head again, "I'm fine." Hakkai just sighed and wrapped his arms around the younger one in a hug. Kanone gritted his teeth, "I'm fine." He repeated in a whispered voice, obviously close to breaking. The elder said nothing, but rested his head on the brunette's, running a hand through his hair. "St-stop." He stuttered, closing his eyes tightly, "I'm...I'm fine..." he said once more, very unconvincingly. A tear found its way down his cheek, soaking into the man's shirt. The harder he seemed to try and keep them from pouring out, the more persistent his tears pushed to be free. It was clear to anyone now that Kanone was far from fine, though Hakkai had known it from the beginning; had known the day they buried his brother that Kanone wouldn't be even close to fine. Despite wanting so badly to just find comfort in his uncle's arms and let go, the olive-eyed boy wouldn't let another tear fall from those golden orbs. If he did, he was terrified of not being able to stop himself, _"I won't break, not yet." _He reminded himself and pulled back slightly from the embrace.

"Kanone..."

"I won't let myself be weak." He informed him, casting his gaze off to the side, "I need to be strong until I can do what I have to."

"No one's strong all the time." Hakkai reminded him.

"I have to be." He said, stubbornly, "I have to until I get him back."

A small sigh left Hakkai's lips as he kissed the younger one's forehead, "Kalelle's gone, he can't come back." As much as it pained him to speak those words, it had to be said. He was worried Kanone would do something idiotic and dangerous in his quest and get himself hurt or killed.

The boy's eyes shut tightly, "Shut up." He whispered, "You don't know what you're talking about. He'll come back, I'll get him back." He shook his head in resolve, "I won't lose my brother."

The dark-haired one frowned slightly, nodding in understanding. He patted the soft hair and stood, smiling slightly, "Then I'm sure you'll get him." Hakkai couldn't really deter the boy in his quest. Perhaps it was because he knew it was impossible to convince Kanone to stop his search, or maybe it went deeper. Hakkai knew all too well how it felt to lose a brother, his own had been missing for thirteen years. He looked in to where Kagami was, "Kagami, come on." He said, catching the boy's attention.

The brunette blinked, "Already?" he wondered, joining the elder and Kanone in the living room.

"Yes." Was the only answer he received. Hakkai didn't want to go into detail about Kanone's near breakdown in front of him, and wasn't sure Kagami would understand anyway. Even if he and Kanone were the same age, his son acted like he was still an innocent, naive child. Though, in many ways, he still was.

"Alright." The brunette agreed, hugging Kanone and kissing his cheek, "Merry Christmas." He whispered before following Hakkai back outside into the cold night air.

* * *

Don't worry, it gets more angsty. I don't think it's a horrible first chapter, ne? In any case, review! 


End file.
